Saving Major
by Storywriterlove99
Summary: Months after Edward leaves Bella is finally letting go. She decides to start new and becomes badass Izzy. Two months later a red-eyed vamp shows up on her door step and saying the Major slipped up and Izzy is the only one that can save him. Love blooms, but with a new born army on its way, they will need the Cullens. Can they face their demons? The people who left them behind.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Major

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga & all associated characters are the copyrighted creation & property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other publicly recognized characters, brands, quotes or "catch phrases" are the sole trademarked &/or copyrighted property of their respective creators. No copyright or trademark infringement is purposely intended with this story. The plot & any original characters of this story are the property of Storywriterlove99. This work may not be reposted, reproduced, or translated into another language without the author's permission.

**This disclaimer will only appear once throughout this fic.**

Chapter 1

I sat in my living room. It had been six months since the Cullens left. I was a mess. I barley talked or ate. I never watched TV or listened to music. Life was gone without them.

As I looked back on all the times we had I felt myself getting...angry, the way Edward tried to mold me into some perfect Victorian wife and Alice used me as a life-sized Barbie. How Emmett would laugh at me tripping and hurting myself.

Carlisle and Esme trying to make me a perfect child. Rosalie was cruel to me no matter how kind I was to her. So why was I sitting here ruining my life for them?

I became someone who lets people walk all over her. I was never like this in Phoenix. People knew not to mess with Isabella Swan. Well, I was done being this quiet, shy little girl. It was time for me to take back my life.

Jumping up from the couch I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and was disgusted by what I saw. I was too pale, under my eyes there were dark circles. My hair was greasy. So tangled I knew it was going to take a lot of work to brush it out.

Stripping off my clothes I saw how skinny I was. My breasts got smaller and you could count my ribs. I stepped into the hot shower, scrubbing my body until it was red and stung. This was me washing to Cullens from my life once and for all.

No more tears or days wasted thinking of them. I was finished. After getting out of the shower I sighed and started working on my hair. Twenty minutes later I was done and started doing my eyebrows. Once finished I went into my bedroom and got every piece of clothes the Cullens got me and threw them out. Making sure it was all gone I went downstairs and found some food before leaving a note to Charlie telling him I was going to Port Angeles and got into my car. I needed a fresh look. I was thinking some highlights maybe a new wardrobe, something that screamed danger.

_AN - Next chapters will be longer._

_Love Storywriterlove99_


	2. On My Way

Chapter 2

I sighed as I made my way home. I knew Charlie was going to chew me out for fighting again. It was not my fault. Jessica Stanley was the one

who insulted my new family.

Charlie got married to Sue Clearwater. She was a very sweet woman and I was happy my dad had her. Seth, Leah and I were getting closer every day. Seth welcomed me with open arms. Leah was a little hesitant at first, but warmed up to me. I would not say we were best friends, but we were definitely on our way there.

We moved down to the reservation. Sue and Charlie bought a house together. We still had our house in Forks on the market. Still completely furnished, except for my room. I made my way inside the house and that is when it all started.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your ass in here now." I walked in the living

room to see Seth and Leah sitting on the couch.

My dad was pacing. Poor Sue trying to keep up with him talking low. Trying to get him to calm down. My father turned to me and I saw his entire face was red. The vain in his neck was throbbing. He pointed to an empty seat.

"Sit, now." He demanded in a harsh tone. I hated to see my father so angry at me. Without another word I sat down and waited for him.

"I got a call from your school today Isabella. The principle said you got into another fight. Why Isabella? Every other day I am getting calls saying you are always getting into trouble. This has got to stop." I jumped up, I needed to defend myself.

Not all of this was my fault. Sure I threw the first punch, but Jessica

provoked me.

"Jessica was calling our family bad names. I could not sit there and let her disgrace us dad." He shook his head.

"That is not a good reason to attack her. Isabella this has to stop. You need to control yourself. I am sending you to your mother. I simply can't do this anymore. Pack your stuff. Your plane leaves tomorrow." I stared at him in shock.

Leah and Seth's mouth's were hanging open and Sue was glaring at

Charlie. My father stared down at me with disappointment and anger. The only thing I could think of was, his disappointment and anger, and that he didn't want me. Just like the Cullens and Edward did not want me. I could feel my heart breaking. My anger was rising as well. My own flesh and blood no longer wanted me. I looked right into his eyes.

"I am not going to Renee. Do not worry, you will never have to see me again." I ran upstairs to my room.

I quickly packed some clothes, my Ipod, phone, chargers and grabbed the three hundred dollars I had under my bed and my keys. I also grabbed my credit card, it had over six thousand dollars on it. Thanks to Phil, he gave it to me when he divorced Renee when she cheated on him. When I came back downstairs Seth and Leah were screaming at Charlie. I did not stop to hear what they were saying. I ran to my motorcycle and hopped on.

I drove, heading out of La Push to Forks so I could leave once and for all. But just as I made it to Forks it started to pour.

"Shit" I knew I could not drive in this kind of weather. I went to the old house and quickly unlocked the door with the key from under the plant and ran inside.

I was dripping wet and decided to have a hot shower and ordered some pizza. I would spend the night here and then leave first thing tomorrow. I climbed the steps, wondering how my father could turn me away. I have only been in two fights in the last two months. Maybe ditched school twice, but that was to help Seth when the kids at school would bully him.

By the time I made it to the shower I was sobbing. He was supposed to be there for me. Not throw me away when things got hard. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the steaming water. I scrubbed my body as my tears fell. By the time I got out I was warm and felt a little better after crying.

I threw on some sweats and long sleeve shirt. I sat down in the living room and turned on the tv to some romantic comedy. About five minutes into the movie my door bell rang and I grabbed twenty bucks from my bag. I paid the young guy and went back to my movie. Tomorrow I was going to travel the world and live out my youth.

I was on my way out the next day at two thirty when I heard someone pounding at my door. I wondered who it could be? As far as the people in Forks knew no one was staying here. I cursed myself as I realized the pizza guy might have said something about me being here and word probably got around to Charlie. He was going to drag me to Renee by the hair if he had to.

Well then I would just leave from there if I had to. I yanked the door open and froze on the spot, standing at my door step with a pleading look was a vampire. He was very tall 6'5" and muscular. His dirty blonde curls fell into his eyes. His lips were full and a dark pink, his red eyes stood out against his pale skin, but did not give me chills like James' did.

"Hey there sugar, my name is Peter Whitlock. I am Jasper's brother. Can I come in?" I stood there bewildered. I had no idea what this guy was playing at.

"Are you going to eat me?" He chuckled and pushed me aside and walked in.

"No. I only eat the bad guys, besides Jasper would have my balls if I did. You are the famous Isabella Swan right?" I nodded.

"I prefer Izzy, how do you know me?" He sat on the couch and propped his feet on the small coffee table.

"I have a thing. I guess some people might call it a gift. I just know shit. Not like visions. I just get these feelings and small amount of information." Seeing that I was still alive and that he meant no harm to me I sat down next to him and waited for him to tell me why he showed up. He sighed and looked at me.

"Ok the Cullens moved to Denali after they left here. About two months ago Jasper was hunting with Carlisle and Emmett. He caught the scent of a hiker mid hunt and could not stop himself. When he came to realize what he had done he was horrified and disappointed in himself. He tried to run away but they thought he was going after more blood and ripped his legs off." I gasped.

Poor Jasper. I knew he must have been hating himself. What I did not

understand was how Alice did not see that Jasper only wanted some time to himself. Peter continued in a hard voice.

"My knower went off telling me I had to get to my brother, but without the pixie seeing. So my mate Char and I went to them. What I found...I will never forget, there was my strong and powerful brother sitting in the corner of his room, missing both of his legs and one of his arms. Starving. I threw a fit. Kicked the virgin pussy Edward's ass and then fought with them for six hours about taking Jasper with me in the end the Cullens let him go. After Alice made him sign divorce papers and Carlisle made him hand in his Cullen crest. Saying that if he left with me he was never allowed back. I took him to my house in Texas."

"We honestly tried to help him. But we could not get through to him. He never talked and we had to force him to hunt. He just sits in his room staring at the walls. A week ago my mate and I were talking to him, when we mentioned what happen with the hiker he started screaming your name saying he wanted you. He got up and started breaking the entire house. Screaming that if you were not there in five minutes he was going to come and get you himself. He was so thirsty and out of control that I knew if he went out he would snap and probably kill some people. I told him to give me a few days and not to break anything else and to stay in the house and I would bring you to him. I know this is a lot to ask. But Izzy my brother is falling apart. If you do not come he will die. This I 'know'." I was shocked that Jasper would want me.

I figured maybe Alice, or Rosalie. Those two always had a strong bond, but not me. Though I was surprised, I was not going to let Jasper die. He needed me and I was going to be there for him. I knew how it felt to be cast away and so lost that you could not see that you were hurting the people who cared for you. I jumped up and grabbed my bag. Peter was still sitting on the couch.

"What the fuck are you staring at? Get your ass up and let's get going." He jumped up and we walked outside.

There was a giant silver, four door F-150. I wolf whistled and I saw Peter smirk.

"Load my bike in your truck Mr. Vamp." I threw my bag in the back and hopped into the front seat. I jumped when I saw Peter already sitting there.

"Texas here we come." He said as he started the car. I sat back and closed my eyes. I am coming Jasper just hold on.


	3. Road Trip

Chapter 3

Peter decided that we were going to drive to Texas. Apparently he had a thing against planes. Something about there was a road for a reason. I for one thought that it was hilarious that a vampire was scared to fly. When I told him that. He threw a fit saying that he was a badass that feared nothing.

"So Peter how did you become a vampire." I asked after three hours of

driving. He looked at me.

"Well sugar, it is not a pretty story. I know you probably heard a few Mine is worst then most. Do you still want me to tell you?" I nodded and he began his story. He seemed a little hesitant so I grabbed his cool hand in mine to show him I was fine and to offer him some comfort.

"I was born in Texas in 1860. I am pretty sure I grew up on a farm with my parents, older brother and younger sister. I do not remember much of my human life. Just that I had a farm and was married. In 1883 I was turned. One night as I was walking home from a bar I was dragged into an ally. I saw a beautiful man holding me. He was pale white with blonde curls that seemed to glow. If not for his blood red eyes I could have sworn he was an angel." I knew he was talking about Jasper. I could see the love Peter had for him and a great amount of respect.

"I think he was supposed to kill me that night, but he turned me instead. I burned in what I believed to be hell for three and a half days. Throughout my change I remember hearing a musical voice repeating how sorry he was and that he was selfish. When I woke up the angel was there. He explained that I was a vampire and the rules of the camp. In Mexico vampires fought for land. If they won the land no one could hunt there. If anyone did the people who owned the land would kill them. They created newborn vampires to fight their wars. In our first year as vampires we are very strong and very fast, but we are feral. Ruled by our blood lust."

"In this army Maria a heartless, power hungry cunt ruled. She created Jasper, or the Major as everyone knew him back then. The Major was Jasper's alter ego. He was the one who fought in the wars. Killed both human and vampire. The one who dealt with Maria and trained the newborns to fight. Then killed them when their year was up and they were no longer useful. I was shocked by the carnage that happen in our camp, they would rape and kill human woman. Some would come willingly thinking they were gonna get a good fuck, not knowing they were going to die by the end of the night. I was a skilled fighter. I could kill a vampire in ten minutes flat in a fight."

"I didn't really like to kill. No matter how many times I tried to tell myself that I was doing what I had to do. I always felt kind of guilty. The Major took a liking to me. Later I learned that he liked how peaceful my emotions were and convinced Maria that I was useful. We became close, like brothers. The Major would let his guard down with me and I even met Jasper sometimes. Maria was jealous of our bond. The Major only went to her when she demanded him in her bed for a good fuck."

"He would only touch her when necessary. He mostly got her off with his gift." I listened to Peter, hanging to his every word

These poor men suffered so much. I never knew someone could be as cruel as Maria. To take innocent lives just for war and blood. It was disgusting. He went on with his story.

"Things were going smoothly for about three years when a newborn

came along. She was beautiful. I watched her. Found out as much as I could about her. For the first time since I woke to this new life I felt

something more then just lust for a woman. None of us knew about mates. Maria never told us anything about them and she led us to believe that there was nothing out in the world, but war and blood. With my gift I knew Char meant something to me and that I needed to be with her and protect her."

"Finally I could not take it anymore and confronted Char. I told her how I felt and how I needed her. Lucky for me she felt the same and we mated that night. Maria would have killed us if she knew that we were mates so we snuck around, but it was hard. Char was used for sex and Maria would call me to her bed. Fighting was even more difficult. I hated to see her in danger. Hated the scares she would get in the wars. Char's end was coming. Her year was almost up. I tried to convince Jasper that she was a good fighter and had what it took to survive, but he refused."

"The night Jasper was going to kill her I tried to sway him again and he was set on killing her until he felt the love between us. It was so beautiful to him, the man who felt only darkness and anger. He let us go. We traveled for about five years learning about the world. Char and I found out what mates were and that there was more out there for vampires."

"I knew I had to go back for Jasper and convinced Char to stay. I did not want her within a hundred miles of Maria ever again. I got Jasper out of there and we moved around we for a while, but Jasper was unhappy. Feeling the emotions of the humans was getting him down and he deiced to travel for a little while. I let him go knowing he had to find himself."

"The truth was that Jasper was supposed wonder around for sometime before he found his mate. Everything was quiet until my knower kicked in telling me Jasper was in trouble. That bitch Alice convinced him that they were mates and turned him into some Ken doll. I tried to tell Jasper that she was not his mate. He would not listen and little by little she made him stop talking to us. But now that I have my brother back I will never let anyone hurt him again."

I sat back in my seat wondering why Alice would lie to Jasper about being his mate and if the Cullens knew the truth. I looked at Peter. He and Char had been through so much, from fighting in then bing used for sex. They had a rough beginning, but they made it through. Their love was so strong and conquered everything.

"So tell me your story." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"Come on, how did you get wrapped into this supernatural world?" I closed my eyes.

I really did not want to talk about it, but he shared his story. It only seemed fair to mine, taking a deep breath I began the story how my life got fucked.

"I moved to Forks about a year ago. My dad Charlie lived there. My mom just remarried. At the time and the guy traveled a lot. She stayed with me, but it was making her unhappy. I decided to move in with my dad. It was on my first day that I met Edward. We had a class together and sat right next to each other. That first day was like he was possessed. He glared at me through the entire class and bolted the second the bell rang. He disappeared for a week before showing up all nice and polite like nothing ever happened."

"I started noticing things him like the way his eyes turned from gold to black when he was angry or just after time. One time he saved me from a van crushing me. He was half way across the parking lot when the van was coming my way and then he was suddenly right next to me and he pushed the van away with his bare hands. After that I knew he was not human. When I confronted him about it he said I imagined things because I hit my head."

"He ignored me for weeks and I returned the favor. I was still trying to figure out what he was. A friend told me a story about vampires and I kind of pieced it together." I thought about Jacob.

I did not see him much after that. Just a few times at my house the last I heard he was in a gang with Sam Uley and some other guys. I heard he was dating some Quileute girl and they were very much in love. I came back to the present and went on.

"One night I was in Port Angeles with some friends and wondered off and was almost rapped. Edward showed up in the nic of time. That night we talked and he answered all my questions. By the time I went home I knew vampires were real. The night I met his family we were playing baseball and some nomads that were hunting in the area found us. The leader James wanted to eat me and decided to chase me. He was a tracker and loved to play games. Alice and Jasper ran me to Phoenix while the rest of the Cullen stayed behind trying to find James."

"The tracker called me and told me he had my mother and was going to kill her if I did not meet him. I got away from Alice and Jasper and met James only to find that my mother was still with her husband and was safe. James threw me around and broke a few bones before the Cullens showed up. But before they did he managed to bite me. Edward sucked the venom out and saved me. Everything was going good until my eighteenth birthday. Alice insisted on throwing me a birthday party. I got a paper cut and the blood lust must have gotten to Jasper because he attacked me."

"Edward jumped into action and pushed me back causing me to slice my arm open. In the end I went home and three days later Edward broke up with me in the woods. Telling me I was just a distraction and was never good enough for him and his family. They left and I was a zombie for months before I realized how controlling they were and finally two months ago I moved on. I had been getting into some trouble and my dad Charlie wanted to send me to my mother. I refused to go and grabbed my stuff and left, but it started to rain so I went to our old house. I was about to leave today when you showed up. That is my story." He sighed.

"That sounds like the Cullens. Always screwing up people lives." I just nodded.

The rest of the ride was fun and we never mentioned the evil family's names again. Peter and I talked a lot and listened to music while screaming the lyrics into each other's faces. He was a easy going guy and made you laugh all the time. He always remembered to stop for food and bathroom breaks.

He loved my potty mouth and even gave me a few new insults. He told me about some of the places he and Char visited and I was in awe of the things they saw and did. It was about twelve at night when we finally made it to his home. It was a one story cabin made out of light brown wood. Around the cabin were many trees and they even had a large river in the back of it making you feel like you were part of nature. Taking a deep breath I exited the car and looked at Peter who was staring at the house with a curious look.

"Peter?" I asked. He turned to me and was about to say something when the door swung open. Jasper stood there in blood stained and ripped clothes, his black eyes staring into mine. He gave me a sinful smile and appeared right in front of me.

"Jasper no." A woman screamed as his arms closed around me.

_AN - Next chapter will be up soon. I promise._


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4

I wrapped my arms around Jasper as he buried his head in my hair and inhaled.

"Bella." He sighed in content. I chuckled and relaxed against his chest.

"Hi, Jasper. Miss me?" He let out a distracted hum into my hair and held me closer. I jumped when I heard the voice of the woman start yelling at Peter.

"What the hell were you thinking? You brought the human here? Without knowing if he fed or not? Do you want him to kill her like he killed that hiker?" Jasper's entire body tensed when she mentioned the hiker.

He whimpered into my hair and crushed my body even closer to his, cutting off most of my air supply. I could not believe this woman would throw something like that in Jasper's face. I looked under Jasper's arm to see Peter whispering at the beautiful dark headed woman as he dragged her into the house. When the door was closed I tried to take a deep breath, but could not because of how tight Jasper held me. I began to soothingly rub his back, hoping to calm him. I whispered sweet nothings, telling him that I was here and I was not going to leave.

Little by little his body began to relax and his grip loosened. I took a gulp of air and looked up at him with a smile. I was happy that I could calm him down. I am not sure how long we stood there, but my body was beginning to hurt. I gently pulled back from Jasper and gave him a pleading look.

"Can we go inside? I am getting kind of tired." He nodded. I began to unwrap my arms from him, but he growled and picked me up. I gasped and looked at him confused.

"I will carry you inside." I was silent as he carried me into the house.

As we walked in, I saw Char pacing, running her hands through her long black hair. Peter was completely relaxed sitting on the couch watching his mate with a frown on his face. The moment we walked in their head's snapped to us. Peter gave us a huge smile while Char glared at us. I had no idea what her problem was, but I was not going to get into it with her right now. Jasper walked to the empty love seat and sat down. He fixed me on his lap so I was more comfortable before running his fingers through my hair. I was stiff at first. I was not used to being around Jasper. Whenever I was with the Cullens Alice and Edward would keep me away from him saying it was dangerous. But with his fingers running through my hair and the quiet I soon found myself relaxing against him. I leaned back against his chest and smiled up at him. I heard Peter get up and looked at him. He came toward me with Char.

"Izzy this is my mate and wife Charlotte. Char this is Izzy Swan." I gave her a small smile.

"Nice to meet you," She simply glared at me before walking away. Peter stared after his wife with a shocked look on his face.

"I am sorry about Char, Izzy. I have no idea what has gotten into her." I shrugged.

"I do not care Peter. No offense. I am here to help Jasper and if she has a problem with that then she is just going to have to deal with it." Peter nodded and excused himself to go speak with his wife. I had a feeling that she was just going to snap at him. It was like she was PMSing or something. I sighed and closed my eyes as Jasper began to massage my head.

"Izzy?" I opened my eyes to see Jasper staring at the ceiling.

"Yep, after you guys left I deiced I needed a change."

"I am sorry." His voice was filled with remorse and self loathing. He was also projecting. I could feel the guilt, hatred, anger.

"For what?" I could not understand what would make him feel this way. Was he even apologizing to me? Or was he remembering what happened with the hiker?

"For your birthday party. For almost attacking you and causing all the people you loved to leave." I was bewildered. He was blaming himself for everything. All this time he was living with this burden on him.

"Jasper." I whispered softly. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Jasper, I never, not once blamed you for what happened on my birthday. I know that the blood lust got to you. I know you would never have attacked me. As for the Cullens leaving it was their choice Jasper. You did not make them do anything. But if it makes you feel any better I forgive you." He gently caressed my cheek. His dark eyes searched mine.

"How did I not see it before now?" I smiled at him with a shrug.

"The Cullens probably made it seem like it was your fault." He did not say anything just kept staring into my eyes.

"Jasper, you need to hunt." He dropped his eyes and shook his head.

"I do not want to." I sighed. I knew he was worried about hurting again. Afraid that he would slip.

"Jasper, I know you want to hunt. Now come on." He lifted his head and sighed.

"Ok, but only with Peter." I nodded and called out for Peter. He flew through the door with an angry expression.

"Yeah, Izzy, what do you need, little one?" I smiled at him.

"You need to take Jasper hunting." His eyes widened before a giant smile lite up his face.

"Well then let's get going. Jasper put Izzy down and let's go suck down some bunnies." He turned around and was about to leave when he turned back to and gave us a pointed look.

"Jasper will be the one suck down the bunnies I will just be watching. I am no bambi sucker." I laughed at his disgusted face and got off of Jasper's lap. He whimpered, but got up and kissed my forehead.

"I will be back in an hour." I nodded, but told him to take his time.

Right before they left Peter told me my room was right next to Jasper's and where to find it. I thanked him and watched as they left. With a sigh I went outside to the car and grabbed my bags before heading to my room. It was very big. There was a large Cal King bed and the closet was the size of a room. There was a connected bathroom that looked like it belonged to a princess. I liked how the house was decorated. It was nice and tidy, but comforting as well. I unpacked my things and when I was finally finished, decided a shower was in order. I stripped off my clothes and stood under the hot water.

I thought over everything. Once again I was running with vampires, but I could not bring myself to regret this decision. I was helping Jasper. Making him better and keeping him alive that was all that mattered. From what Peter told me I was already helping him. He was talking and hunting again. Peter was right. I was the one that would help Jasper and I would enjoy it. But something was nagging at the back of my mind. Once Jasper was all better what would happen to me? Would I stay here with them? Would they even want me? Or would I once again be abandoned by another vampire family? I was not sure I could handle that. I could already see myself loving these vampires. Maybe if Char loosened up we could even get along. If I lost them, it would break my heart for good. I sighed and tried to think of something else. Unfortunately my mind began to wonder what Jasper would do when he was better. Would he go on his own or stay with Peter and Charlotte? I shook my head. These were to many questions and I knew I was not going to get any answers.

Pushing all my questions away I washed my body and dried off quickly. After throwing on some pajamas I cuddled under the warm blanket and fell into a deep sleep.

_Review, review, review. I love to hear from you._

_Storywriterlove99_


	5. Sorting Out Problems

**Chapter 5: Sorting Out Problems**

Special thanks to my amazing beta Kim67255.

I opened my eyes to see a worried Jasper standing at the side of my bed. His blonde locks were messy, his eyes cautious and needy at the same time. I looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. I wondered what he was doing in my room at such a late hour.

"Jasper are you alright?" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, messing it up more.

"I am sorry. I know it is late, but I was wondering if I could lay with you. When I am near you or touching you….well, it helps. I do not think about my umm…slip up. Peter said you would not mind." He looked so awkward and unsure of himself. He rung his hands and quickly added.

"It is ok if you do not want to. I-I umm."

I decided to end his suffering and lazily lifted the corner of the blanket. I closed my eyes and felt the bed shift as he slid under the covers with me. I let my arm drop on his waist. After a moment or two I felt his cool fingers glider over my arm. It was comforting and I relaxed completely.

Just as I fell asleep I thought I heard Jasper whisper something. I woke up to someone humming low and something cold and heavy wrapped around my waist. Opening my eyes I was met with deep honey ones. Jasper was still next to me, his face closer than last night. He looked so at peace that it made me smile.

"Good morning." I whispered. He gave me a soft smile.

"Good morning." We were silent after that. I watched as he played with a piece of my hair, twirling the curl around his finger before releasing it. He looked like he wanted to say something to me, but always held himself back. I knew I would never be able to help him if he did not start talking to me so I gently pushed him.

"Jasper what's wrong?" He sighed and tuned on his back.

"Are you going to leave me when I get better? When I stop needing someone to push me to hunt and when I start really talking to Peter and Charlotte?" I was shocked by his question because I had no clue how to answer it.

"Do you want me to stay?" He nodded without looking at me.

I felt a load lift off my shoulders at his admission. Now that I knew he wanted me I would stay, but I still had to choose my words carefully. If I said one wrong thing then he would shut himself out from everyone else just to keep me with him.

"I will stay for as long as you want me." He was satisfied with my answers and nodded with a goofy grin.

"But Jasper, just because I am here does not mean that you can ignore Peter and Charlotte. They are your family and they really love you. You are hurting them by ignoring them." He flinched slightly and I hated myself for making him hurt, but he had to see the big picture. He sighed.

"You are right. I'll try Izzy." I smiled at him and nodded.

We fell silent again. I hoped that he took what I said to heart. I hope he understood that he had to put an effort and how much pain this was causing his family. I sighed and pushed those thoughts away. He said he would try and I had to take his word for it. I really did not want to get out of bed, but I was starting to get hungry. Suddenly Jasper jumped out of the bed startling me. He shot me an apologetic smile and held his hand out to me.

"Peter is making you breakfast." I smiled at him and hopped out of the bed. We walked down the steps, our hands still clasped tightly.

It seemed like Jasper really didn't want to let me go and I was in no way complaining. Jasper told me last night that I made him forget his slip up and that is what I was here to do. Make him feel better. As we neared the kitchen I could hear music and the sound of pots clattering together. The scene before me had me holding on to Jasper while I laughed. Peter was wearing a pink apron that had red kiss marks all over it. In bold red letters that words, "Kiss the Cook," was written on his chest. Flour and pancake mix was all over the walls and floors, there was even some in Peter's hair.

"I like big butts," by Sir Mix-A-Lot was blasted on the radio and Peter was shaking his ass in front of a mortified Char's face. The scene was just too much. I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face. A deep laughed mixed with mine and I turned to see Jasper laughing with me. I was surprised by how beautiful his laugh was. I never heard it back in Forks and I began to wonder why Jasper was with the Cullens at all. He never seemed happy with them. Peter threw us bright smile before putting on a serious face and started dancing towards us. When he was about a foot away he turned his back to us and started shaking his ass like a pro. I laughed harder before letting go of Jasper's hand and joined in. Peter and I danced around the kitchen as I stared to shake my ass a cold hand slapped it. I jumped and turned around expecting to see Peter, but to astonishment it was Jasper. He was wearing a wide grin with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Jasper, did you just smack my ass?" His grin grew and a smug look settled on his features.

"Well, you were shaking it right in front of me and it looked so spankable. I could not help myself." He said with a shrug.

Peter busted out laughing and Char looked shocked. I was to. I never thought Jasper would spank me. Well, I guess he does not see me as a sister the way Emmett said he did. I shook my head and sat down to eat the breakfast Peter made. For a guy that has not eaten food in over a hundred years he sure was good at cooking. Peter sat down in front of me next to Char and Jasper sat next to me. He ran his fingers through my hair as Peter and I talked about my motorcycle. I was telling him how I found it in a junk yard and decided to fix it up. I told him how it took me weeks to figure how to change a tire. Throughout this Char glared at me. I had no idea what her problem was, but I was going to find out.

"Charlotte, can I speak to you alone?" She looked shocked, but nodded. I looked at Peter, I knew Charlotte would not tell me what going on in front of them so I needed them gone. Understanding what I wanted he stood up and looked at Jasper.

"Let's go for a walk, bro." Jasper shook his head.

"I want to stay with Izzy." I sighed and took his hand in mine.

"Jasper, I need to talk with Charlotte. It is very important and needs to be done in private. You and Peter can come back in an hour." He still looked unsure.

"Jasper do you remember what we talked about upstairs." He sighed and nodded.

Without another word he stood up and took off with Peter. I sat back in my chair and looked at Charlotte. I waited until she nodded her head, telling me that they were far enough that they would not hear what we were talking about.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You are." She sneered at me. I shook my head.

"Bullshit. You hated me the moment you laid your pretty little red eyes on me. So, tell me what the real problem is." She growled at me.

"I already told you. You are my problem. Why the fuck are you here, human?" I rolled my eyes at the name.

She reminded me of Rosalie right now. Stuck up and beautiful with an attitude.

"I am here to help Jasper." She snarled at me and jumped up.

"We do not need your help, bitch. Why don't you pack up and leave before I eat you?" She started to pace around the table. I was fuming with anger until her words registered in my head. I finally figured out what her problem was.

"You are jealous." She froze and turned to look at me with black eyes.

"Of course I am. I was there for Jasper after the wars. I was there for Jasper when the bloodlust became too much for him with the Cullens. He would call me and talk to me and I would make him feel better. But then he choose that bitch Alice over me. Then when I get the chance to help him again he starts calling some human's name. Peter the fucking idiot that he is. Goes and brings you to him. Despite the fact that Jasper did not hunt in weeks he managed to hug you and hold you. He even talked to you. Why? I was always the one they relied on and now you and Peter are buddies and Jasper is all over you. And you are just going to take him away from us."

I wanted to laugh even though nothing about this situation was funny. I stood from my chair and glared at her.

"You know you are very fucking selfish. Jasper is hurting and confused right now. He needs help and comfort and I am the only one that can help him. You should be happy Jasper is getting better. And for your information I told Jasper he needs to spend more time with you and Peter. It was never my plan to take Jasper from you or Peter. I am trying to help so get over yourself."

Without another word I marched up the stairs and threw myself on my bed. I was still so mad. I could not understand how she could think that way. I wish I was a vampire so I could kick her ass. I sighed and tried to tone down my anger. It would not help anything. I would be at least civil with her so I could help Jasper and I hoped with time she would get over her petty jealousy and see that I just wanted to help. This was going to be a long couple Of months.

_I know it is short and not much happens, but now you all know what Charlotte's problem is. Tell me what you guys think._

_Storywriterlove99:)_


End file.
